


Twisted Gemini

by True_Blue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Edging, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue/pseuds/True_Blue
Summary: Chloe and Darla Beale are identical twins. One’s cheerful, passionate, and naive, the other brooding, cynical, and perceptive. Both have a heart of gold. And both have a dark, twisted secret.They’ve been sporadically hooking up in secret for years, engaging in bondage. They’ve given up trying to put a label on it, the best they can describe it is this twisted bond they need to consummate whenever one flies too close to the sun and needs to ground themselves, or needs to be punished.With their own unique rules, and unique dynamic they strictly adhere to, impersonal, transactional, one asks for what they want and the other listens; comes a tale of a perverse yin/yang, innate trust, and two twins who would go to hell and back for each other, and bear the ultimate burden for such a bond.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Twisted Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has redeeming qualities.

The Super-8 hotel on Freemont Road on the outskirts of Atlanta was, for a Tuesday, relatively scarce save for a few occupants, the hotel had seen its fair share of sin taking place on a daily basis, but this particular sin was in a league of its own. The activities going on in Room 313 could only be described as outright unholy.

“Tits,” Chloe begged, “Please,” she whimpered, once again on the cusp of precipice. Through hooded eyelids, the woman watched as a hand surged forward, twisting the screw and tightening the device, eliciting a throaty, grateful moan.

Chloe’s lip quivered. Her entire body trembled as release ached to get out. As the clamp tightened, Chloe took in the equally naked person before her, her literal carbon copy. Darla’s face remained cold and impersonal, while she gave her twin what she wanted.

That was their system, ever since this thing between them started when they were seventeen. They’d given up on trying to put a label on it. The best Chloe and Darla Beale could define it was a twisted bond they needed to consummate whenever one of them flew too close to the sun and needed to ground themselves; or in their current case, one of them felt they needed to be punished.

Being identical twins made it easier to rationalize their taboo trysts; they’re only fucking themselves, they’re practically the same person. Same DNA, same hair, same body type, same voices.

Regardless of their sporadic, and they were sporadic, trysts over the years, the twins had strict rules they adhered to, as well as one sacred cardinal rule above all the others.

_No kissing._

_Ever._

Too personal for something meant to be impersonal. Compartmentalization was a tactic they’d perfected over the years, for moments like these.

Besides, kissing would make this arrangement weird.

“Al-almost th-there,” Chloe panted. Darla’s cue to drop the wand over her twin’s center again.

“Di-Distract m-me,” Chloe asked with a labored breath, willing her release back down. Her hands ached from the cold metal cuffs locked around her wrists, behind her back. Chloe’s thighs burned trying to remain ramrod straight with her legs spread.

"Why are we doing this,” Darla sighed, putting down her phone, saving the meme she was looking at. She removed the wand once Chloe’s cunt twitched.

“I fucked up.” Chloe bit back a sob at the loss of contact. “I cost us a national championship.”

"Aubrey Posen cost you guys the championship.” Darla reminded her, she meant to sound a little more detached. She wasn’t stepping outside of her role, it was viral news, all college students had heard the name Aubrey Posen by now.

“Aubrey may have puked her way into infamy, but I was late. My head wasn’t in the game.”

"Again,” Chloe demanded.

Darla dropped the wand, letting it buffer over her twin’s sex. She’d been edging Chloe for over an hour and a half, Chloe’s insistence that she be punished tonight.

"I, mmm, need something more,” Chloe strained when Darla removed the wand again once she heard the sound of liquid against it.

Darla stood up, the redhead hiked her leg up over her twin's shoulder, “Get me off,” she husked. Chloe opened her eyes, taking in her twin’s glistening center. Her body felt so familiar, yet so foreign. One Chloe foolishly believes she’ll never have to relearn, on the rare occasions they need to consummate their bond. Like how Chloe forgets Darla isn’t shaved, she doesn’t have a jungle, but Darla liked a little grass. The heady aroma caused her stomach to coil. Chloe tightened her muscles, willing herself not to cum yet. She buried her face in Darla’s sex, tracing and lapping at her folds, trying to coax out the other woman’s clit.

Darla felt herself starting to relax, the redhead ground her twat into the other woman’s face. A lazy smile swung onto her face.

Chloe pulled back, her face glistening in the other woman’s fluids, “please,” she panted “don’t be so gentle with me.”

"You sure?” Darla sighed.

"Yeah. This is what I need,” Chloe managed to choke out, her impending orgasm toned down now that she was distracted. “Treat me like a fuck toy,” Chloe rasped.

Darla nodded. With a loud exhale she fisted a handful of her twin's red hair and slammed Chloe’s face back into her cunt.

Was it wrong? Absolutely.

Were their souls tainted? Quite possibly. The twins had long since resigned themselves to the fact they were probably going to hell for this.

Are they going to stop? Not as long as one needs the other. Their bond went so deep, there was nobody they trusted more with their bodies than each other. Two halves balancing each other out, a perverse yin/yang

“Get to it!” Darla bit, digging her nails into the back of Chloe’s scalp, eliciting a tearful whimper. Darla looked up at the ceiling, Chloe doesn't want her to be nice right now, she reminded herself.

Darla ground her sex into her twin’s face. The woman’s breathing sped up as the coil in her stomach overtook her. Chloe must’ve gotten the hint because increased her ministrations, swiping and rolling her tongue across the other woman’s folds.

Darla’s legs began to tremble. The sounds of sucking and popping filled the hotel room. Darla angled herself better, tightening her grip in Chloe’s hair. Chloe’s joints ached, she wanted desperately to be able to use her hands, so she sped up.

Lightning shot up Darla’s spine as Chloe hit that sweet spot, her twin latched onto her clit, delivering one final suck. Darla felt her body go limp, her knees buckled. Chloe braced herself for impact, worrying Darla might collapse on top of her, instead the other redhead used Chloe’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Need a sec,” Darla smiled. The woman rested against her twin, letting her high come down.

"I’m ready,” Chloe pleaded after thirty seconds. “Make me cum!” she rasped.

“Don’t you want a towel, or a washcloth to..?” Darla said, looking at Chloe’s shining mouth.

"No time!”

"Okay,” Darla said. She snatched the wand back up, then dropped down to her knees to face Chloe. Resting a hand against Chloe’s shoulder Darla brought the toy against the restrained woman’s sex.

"F-Fuck,” Chloe moaned. She thrust her hips back and forth. She couldn’t take it anymore, the sensation was both too much and not enough. “More,” she said, out of breath, “please I neeeed...”

“What. What do you need?”

"Fingers. Yeah,” Chloe panted. “Two I t-think.”

Darla dropped the wand. She coated her fingers with her twin’s wetness and slid her index and middle finger inside with minimal resistance. “This good?” Darla asked.

"Harder!” Chloe cried.

Chloe’s hips jerked, Darla leaned into her for support. The rough moans in Darla’s ear told her Chloe was close. “You can bite me if you need to,” she said dispassionately. “Nothing visible.”

Both women were working up a sweat; Darla figured it was as good a time as any to undo the nipple clamps. Chloe let out a deep groan at the loss of pressure.

Darla’s fingers slipped and slammed inside Chloe’s desperate, needy entrance. All the air left her lungs, as Chloe gasped. She couldn’t breathe, her muscles constricted. Chloe’s eyes clamped shut, and in her aching desperation, she dropped her head and dug her teeth into her twin’s shoulder.

Darla gasped as heat pooled between her legs, _it’s just a physiological response, ignore it,_ she willed, and with one final thrust, she mashed Chloe’s clit.

Chloe’s body locked up, then jerked and spasmed uncontrollably, her entire body burned while she let out a silent scream, forgetting how to breathe as her walls clenched like a vice around Darla’s fingers.

Darla reached behind Chloe and unlocked the cuffs with the key. Chloe held onto Darla for dear life while the aftershocks surged through her and her body went limp. Another brain-melting orgasm; they always were with these two. Darla wiped the liquid coating her hand on her thigh.

She cajoled her twin into a sitting position, in front of the bed. Still, out of breath Chloe dipped her head back against the mattress, she let her arms and legs spread out as far as they could, effectively starfishing against the front of the bed. It felt so freeing finally being able to stretch out and not have to worry about modesty, her needs having been met.

Chloe felt grounded, in control of everything again.

She watched Darla swipe her Ramones shirt off the table, before flinging it over her body. Chloe noticed the fluid dripping down Darla’s legs, Chloe knew she was still oozing herself.

Darla pulled the chair up to the table, “Check out time is at noon tomorrow. One of us will need to come back up here.” The clothed woman pulled her laptop out of a bag on the table, once she scooted her chair up.

"Right,” Chloe said.

Darla opened up the laptop, “Your knees and joints are sore,” she looked over at Chloe’s arms and legs, still splayed out. “You should take a nice refreshing bath or at least a shower,” Darla said, absentmindedly.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip. “Darla,” she warned, not making eye contact with the other woman.

Darla looked over at Chloe then back down at her screen once she’d realized her mistake.

They can’t be sisters right now. Correction, they can’t be sisters at all when they do this. Only agents, two people attuned to each other’s needs and limitations, who just so happen to look like each other. They listen to what the other wants, and _how_ they want it, and they communicate every step of the way.

Impersonal and transactional. Those were their rules, that’s how it had to be, starting and ending when they find their marker.

"Do whatever you want,” Darla leaned closer to her computer screen. “I have to proofread.”

From her peripheral vision, Darla watched Chloe fold her arms and legs as she shifted into a normal sitting position on the floor.

Chloe Beale only sat properly for a couple of seconds, mulling over her next course of action. These sessions were so infrequent, the college student could never remember if the responsibility of picking up the devices(handcuffs, wand, or whatever else was used) fell on the responsibility of the host or the other?

Normally she’d feel comfortable asking, but with the slight slip up, it was best she distanced herself. Darla did the right thing, slip-ups sometimes happen or come close to happening, the protocol is to just ignore the mistake, don’t react or acknowledge it, just go on about your business.

A long hot shower was the perfect remedy; no way was she taking a bath in the tub of your average run of the mill, three-star Super-8 hotel.

Rising to her feet Chloe walked nonchalantly into the bathroom, closing the door so it was only cracked open. The hot water felt like heaven to her aching joints.

Darla Beale, finished proofreading the sentence she was on, before closing her laptop, and discreetly stuffing the cuffs, clamps, and the vibrating wand into the duffel bag.

She pushed the bathroom door open halfway, pushing past a waft of steam to make sure there were fresh towels on the rack.

She wasn’t being a sister, just a decent human being.

* * *

_Ca-thunk_ the hotel room door opened. Darla Beale yanked the _Do Not Disturb_ tag off the door handle, flinging it over her shoulder. Two identical twins strolled out, basking in comfortable not-so-awkward silence.

Rounding the corner, to another long, damp musty hallway the twins spotted it, their marker; in the same spot from when they arrived.

“Luggage cart,” Chloe said.

Darla nodded curtly.

Within seconds the twins passed the brass luggage cart; Darla Beale pulled out her phone. Giving it a quick scroll, she found what she was looking for, “I saw this funny meme I think you’d like,” Darla passed her phone over to Chloe.

Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth, she stifled a laugh. “That’s messed up,” Chloe passed the phone back to her sister.

"This’ll all blow over. Come next year we’ll have several girls lined up ready to audition, we’ll have to turn them away in flocks,” Chloe said.

Darla shook her head. “You and that acapella group.”

"I love to sing,” Chloe pouted. They were approaching the front lobby, the sisters could smell the detergent from the laundry room.

"Keep trying to tell you, Chloe, groups always turn on you. You get a room full of caddy bitches like Alice; and well, just give it time,” Darla said. Both women passed the front desk.

"Aubrey and I won’t let that happen. We’re going to be great captains,” Chloe smiled assuredly.

Darla held the door open for her twin, “Yeah, somehow I don’t see Aubrey Posen being the shining example of great leadership.”

"Don’t be so hard on her Darla, she has a soft side.” Chloe passed through the first set of doors, then scurried over to the second set, she held it open for her sister.

The twins started to turn to walk towards separate ends of the parking lot, Chloe stopped in her tracks when she remembered something, “Hey, Mom wants us both home next weekend for brunch. Can you make it?” she asked.

Darla ran her fingers through her hair. She paused for a second as if mulling it over, she did write for the university paper and on top of that being a journalism major at the University of Georgia was no walk in the park, “Yeah I’ll be there,” she smiled.

"Awes,” Chloe said. Both women turned and walked their separate ways, toward their cars parked on opposite sides of the lot.

"Oh hey, Chloe!” Darla shouted.

Chloe turned around to face her twin.

"Tell Aubrey she better cool her jets and not turn into a tyrant, or I’ll kick her ass.” Darla smiled. Chloe smiled as well, waving to her sister, bidding her farewell.

They’ll text each other later to figure out who’ll go back to the hotel to check out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> *God I suck at writing sex.
> 
> *Darla isn’t Darla from Brittany’s movie Hooking Up. I did give her a similar personality, and profession, tho.
> 
> *Darla and Chloe aren’t attracted to each other in that kind of way, this thing between them is like a duty they have to fulfill. It’s not one of those things where they’re going to develop feelings for each other nor will it ever become anything outside the rules they set up.
> 
> *I might write a part two with Darla on the receiving end, I have some ideas. That depends on how this story is received.
> 
> *Don’t HMU with requests about what you’d like to see these characters do.
> 
> *If you guys like AK’s character Stephanie Smothers for doing something similar, I hope you can still like these two.
> 
> * I’m probably going to jail for this.


End file.
